Modern computer systems include various resources including one or more processors, memory, chipset components, input/output (I/O) devices and the like. Due to the interaction between computers, security can be compromised. Accordingly, various features have been introduced to improve security. For example, in addition to memory and one or more processors, a system may include a trusted platform module (TPM). A TPM is a hardware component that resides within a system and provides various facilities and services for enhancing security. For example, a TPM may be used to protect data and to attest the configuration of a platform. The sub-components of a TPM may include an execution engine and secure non-volatile (NV) memory or storage. The secure NV memory is used to store sensitive information, such as encryption keys, and the execution engine protects the sensitive information according to the security policies to be implemented by the TPM. A TPM may be implemented in accordance with a specification such as the Trusted Computing Group (TCG) TPM Specification Version 1.2, dated Oct. 2, 2003 (the “TPM specification”).
In general, a TCG-compliant TPM provides security services such as attesting to the identity and/or integrity of a platform, based on characteristics of the platform. Platform characteristics including hardware components of the platform, such as the processor(s) and chipset, can be communicated to the TPM through a platform endorsement credential provided by an authority (e.g., an original equipment manufacturer (OEM)).